Attraction
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Development of attraction between two lovely Princesses.


I do not own Princess Princess, nor its characters.

Pairing: Yuujiro Shihoudani / Toru Kouno – Development of attraction

Rated M for safety reasons.

"Shihoudani is so sure of himself, even when he's walking on those high heels", Toru thought to himself while watching the blonde beauty in full Princess mode. Now the Western Princess was generously sharing sweet smiles and encouragements to a bunch of students. On brink of exams, everyone seemed to be so much interested in receiving special blessings from the Princesses that the three beauties had to work overtime to keep the spirits up. Yet, Toru did not miss one chance to spy on Shihoudani and he had to admit to himself that he was feeling a little moody, when he was not able to change not even one glance with his room mate all throughout the day. And in the evening, they were both so tired, that they simply showered and went to sleep, with nothing but a meek 'Good night'.

It did not happen in the past for Toru to think so much about the Western Princess, but ever since their Kiss, yes, with a capital 'K', he could not think of anything else but those full lips closing on his own, tasting, attempting to enter the internal fortress that Toru used to think as being impenetrable. It took just one of Yuujiro's stunts to mess up Toru's fragile balance that he fought so hard to maintain. And everything was working so well! Now, his heart bit a little faster, and he could not even control his breathing too well, when Yuuji passed close by him, accidentally, due to the cramped space in the room they shared. What was even worst was that the blonde seemed to be totally oblivious of Toru's torment, and Toru could not think of any reasonable way to open the subject. What could be said? Toru had to treat things casually, or Yuuji would take him for a fool. What if the Kiss had meant nothing to Shihoudani? What if he had done it with others in the past? Seeing how popular the boy was, it could be possible, and thinking of such possibilities filled Toru's young heart with dread and something else he could not quite define. He could not know what it was, as he had never been jealous in his life, so he did not have any clues about what was happening with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This night was the night, Toru decided, although his heart was beating so fast, it threatened to jump out of his chest. When Shihoudani turned back from the shower, his hair still damp, he looked so good that Toru's words died on his lips.

-You're spacing out a lot lately, aren't you, Toru-chan? Shihoudani mocked.

Passing by the other boy, he smirked all knowingly, or this was what Toru thought, and the only thing he wanted was to make himself as little as possible, or, better, invisible. Closing his fists, he decided he was not that weak. After all, Shihoudani had been the one to kiss him, so he was entitled to an explanation. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder, making him turn. Toru just blurted out, trying hard to ignore how good the other smelled.

-Why did you kiss me?

An appealing blush colored his cheeks instantly, but he managed to sustain Yuuji's clear look, while silently praying that the other boy would not mock him. Shihoudani smiled and closed in the distance between them.

-Don't tell me you are still thinking about that …

The tone of his voice was particularly teasing, but not ironic. Yuuji's eyes went up and down, taking note of the half closed lids, blushing cheeks, and rapid breathing that Toru was sporting on the spot.

Now there were only inches one from another, and Toru felt the sudden urge to turn his back and run away, but Yuuji caught him before he could make a move.

-You are so cute when you blush like this, Shihoudani whispered, blowing air over the burning cheeks.

It was pure seduction, and Toru felt so helpless. He tried at least to turn his head so he could save face, but the blonde caught his chin and turned Toru to face him.

-Why is that? The snake like voice uttered. Do you feel like doing it again?

Toru pushed against Shihoudani, trying to escape the dangerous proximity of the other.

-What are you talking about? It is nothing like that! I just want to know so …

He did not know just what to say in his defense. He hated Shihoudani right about now.

-Never mind, he pouted, and waved his hand, which was deftly caught by the blonde boy.

-Toru, look at me.

Reluctantly, the blue haired beauty tried to face his room mate, only to see him raise the said hand to his lips and kiss it gently, slowly climbing towards the wrist, where Toru's pulse could be felt unbarred. Toru gasped in sheer terror, realizing too late that, if this was nothing but a cruel joke, he had to extract his hand from Shihoudani's grasp, and make a joke, just to blow the tension away. The blonde felt his hesitation and quickly embraced him, drawing him into a hot smoldering kiss.

When he felt those lips descending again on his own, Toru let them have their way with him. He was in no position to resist anymore, so he gave in, hoping that Yuuji knew well what to do. And yes, he knew, a little too well, if someone were to ask Toru his opinion on the matter.

A deft tongue breached his defenses, and he let his mouth be ravished. The novelty of the feeling was too much, so he moaned helplessly into the other's hot cavern, because he had never been so close, and so intimate with another human being ever in his life. His turmoil of emotions took him by surprise, as he had not expected to lose his head so easily. While he could not think straight anymore, he let himself be pushed towards the bed by the other boy, until his calves hit the hard surface, and he fell ungraciously on his back.

Now Shihoudani was all over him, and the kisses were no longer aimed only at his lips, but continued to descend on his elegant neck, while a warm hand was sneaking its way under the hem of his shirt, touching his belly, then his chest, brushing gently over his now erect nipples.

-Wait! Toru screamed, alarmed by how fast things were going.

Shihoudani stopped and raised his head in annoyance.

-What? Don't tell me you don't want this!

-No, I mean yes, I mean … Toru uttered in total confusion.

The blonde pushed himself up from the bed, leaving Toru all flustered. He climbed into his own bed, in one swift move, without saying a word.

-Shihoudani? Toru tried to sound normal, but to his ears, his voice sounded strangled and not normal at all.

-What? Was the snappy retort.

-Are you … angry?

-Humph!

-Are you?

-Just go to sleep, Toru, or, otherwise, you need to get up here and take care of what you started!

-….

-In case you are asking what, I mean my hard on, Shihoudani unceremoniously informed his room mate.

Toru felt silent. He did not know what to say. It was Shihoudani who spoke:

-Good night, Toru.

-Good night, Yuuji, was the whispered answer.

For Toru, it was not going to be a good night.


End file.
